Crash and Burn
by Techno Writer
Summary: Timmy's friends are gone, his godparents are gone and his parents still leave him home alone. The hope of winning Trixie's heart is the only thing he lived for. Then he finally gives up. When he does, Tooties there to comfort him. Based on the song 'Crash and Burn' by Savage Garden. Tootie/Timmy. Rated 'T' for suicidal thoughts.


**Hey guys, this is my first actual song fic. I hope you enjoy it and please check out my other fairly odd parents stories **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly odd parents. Or "Crash And Burn" by Savage Garden**

* * *

**Timmy's POV**

* * *

I walk into school to see Trixie talking to her friends. I walk up and try, once again, to talk to her. "hey Trixie." She doesn't even look at me. She doesn't even call me an 'empty bus seat'. 'why do I even try anymore? I have no reason to try any more. heck I don't even have a reason to live anymore.' I think to myself. 'My Godparents were taken from me a few months ago, when I turned 16. Jorgen didn't take my memory though. I have no one anymore. My parents abandoned me basically. They just leave me to be abused by Vicky. Chester and AJ are gone. Chester got held back so much that he still is in 5th grade, and AJ is in college. I have no friends.'

_When you feel all alone _

_And the world has turned it's back on you _

* * *

**Tootie's POV**

* * *

'he looks so lonely.' I think to myself as I see Timmy sitting at a lunch table by himself. I go over to him.

"is this seat taken?" I ask, almost whispering, but not quite.

"Tootie, Why are you here? I though you were like the smart girl that everyone liked. Why are you sitting with the weird kid?" he asks me, he doesn't even look up at me. 'wow, he really has no friends.'

"what do you mean? I'm just sitting with my friend Timmy." I say to him.

"Why do you want to sit with me." he doesn't even move his head.

" because I care about you Tim. I care about you're safety, and know I used to hurt you. I want to make it up to you." I pause for a second then I continue. "I see my friend sitting alone. I heard about how AJ went to college, and I know how Vicky's getting more violent. I want to help you Tim." I say, my tone drenched in caring and concern. I sit down next to him. He looks into my eyes, then looks back at the table. I see into his eyes, and I shudder. His eyes are full of sorrow. Then he starts to cry.

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and  
You feel like you can't take anymore_

I put my arm on his back in a comforting way. He looks at me again, his eyes red and swollen. He falls into my shoulder, crying harder and hugging me tightly. I return the hug and try all I can to help him.

"I have no one left." He says between sobs. "my parents don't care about me.

my… Uncle and aunt were the only ones who cared about me. now their gone and I have no one left to talk to." he says into my shoulder. Gripping onto me like is was his only hope for life.

"you do now, you have me." I say to him. he looks up at me, still crying, and smiles.

"thank you." that's all he says to me, but really, that's all he needs to say.

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
the next day

* * *

**Timmy's POV**

* * *

'I wish I could have known sooner that Tootie would have done so much for me. I feel like an idiot for not noticing it sooner' I think to myself. I'm about half way to school, walking. Then I see Tootie walking towards me, she smiles. I just look down at the ground.

"hey Tim, what's up?" she asks. I open my mouth to answer, but then I'm interupted.

"Hey Beaver boy, I haven't made fun of you in a while. I havent beat you either. I should cetch up." Says Fancis as he punches his left fist into right hand. I just stand there and wait for what's coming to me. I see Tootie running inside. 'Why wait for death any longer? I am again, alone an abandoned. I have nothing left.'

_When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel you can't face the day _

Francis starts beating me. First a blow to the stomach. I curl up, and he hits me over the head and I fall to the ground.

"Hey! Back off Fancis!" I hear someone say. I can't tell who it is due to the fact that my eyes are teared up from the punch to the stomach that Francis gave me.

"What are a bunch of girls going to do?" I hear Francis reply. Then i hear skin to skin contact and Francis yell. Then I hear footsteps coming toward me.

"Timmy, are you okay?" I hear someone ask.

"Tootie, is that you?" I ask. My vision clears up and I see her looking at me with concern.

"When I saw Francis coming toward you I knew I couldn't do anything by myself. So I went and got a bunch if girls together and we teamed up to beat Francis."

"Tootie, I don't know what to say. Thank you, for everything. I don't know how to repay you." I say to her. She helps me to my feet.

"No, it's fine. I just want to help you Timmy," She replies.  
_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone _

I get home and find it empty. I walk into the kitchen and see a note on the door that says,

**'Timmy,  
Your father and I are going on a buisness trip for a month. We wont be back for a while so we left some money on the table and theirs a bunch of TV dinners in the freezer.  
-Mom**

"Great! Trixie will never love me, and now my parents have abandoned me for a month. Does anyone care about me!?" I scream to whoever would listen.  
Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again

"I care about you." I hear someone say. I turn toward the direction of the voice and see Tootie standing there.

_When you feel all alone _

_And the world has turned its back on you _

_Give me a moment please _

_To tame your wild wild heart _

"You do?" I ask. She looks rigth into my eyes.

"Yes, I do. I always have. I love you Timmy, and I'll always be there for you." She says, on the verge of tears.

"I-I" I don't know what to say.

_Let me be the one you call _

_If you jump I'll break your fall _

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night _

_If you need to fall apart _

_I can mend a broken heart _

_If you need to crash then crash and burn _

_You're not alone_

I walk over to her and say, "I love you too."


End file.
